Pieśń o Berenie i Luthien
The song of Beren and Luthien to oryginalny tekst J. R. R. Tolkiena, którego fragmenty występują we Władcy Pierścieni. Doczekał się on różnych fanowskch interpretacji. Tekst oryginalny The leaves were long, the grass was green, The hemlock-umbels tall and fair, And in the glade a light was seen Of stars in shadow shimmering. Tinúviel was dancing there To music of a pipe unseen, And light of stars was in her hair, And in her raiment glimmering. There Beren came from mountains cold, And lost he wandered under leaves, And where the Elven-river rolled He walked alone and sorrowing. He peered between the hemlock-leaves And saw in wonder flowers of gold Upon her mantle and her sleeves, And her hair like shadow following. Enchantment healed his weary feet That over hills were doomed to roam; And forth he hastened, strong and fleet, And grasped at moonbeams glistening. Through woven woods in Elvenhome She lightly fled on dancing feet, And left him lonely still to roam In the silent forest listening. He heard there oft the flying sound Of feet as light as linden-leaves, Or music welling underground, In hidden hollows quavering. Now withered lay the hemlock-sheaves, And one by one with sighing sound Whispering fell the beachen leaves In the wintry woodland wavering. He sought her ever, wandering far Where leaves of years were thickly strewn, By light of moon and ray of star In frosty heavens shivering. Her mantle glinted in the moon, As on a hill-top high and far She danced, and at her feet was strewn A mist of silver quivering. When winter passed, she came again, And her song released the sudden spring, Like rising lark, and falling rain, And melting water bubbling. He saw the elven-flowers spring About her feet, and healed again He longed by her to dance and sing Upon the grass untroubling. Again she fled, but swift he came. Tinúviel! Tinúviel! He called her by her elvish name; And there she halted listening. One moment stood she, and a spell His voice laid on her: Beren came, And doom fell on Tinúviel That in his arms lay glistening. As Beren looked into her eyes Within the shadows of her hair, The trembling starlight of the skies He saw there mirrored shimmering. Tinúviel the elven-fair, Immortal maiden elven-wise, About him cast her shadowy hair And arms like silver glimmering. Long was the way that fate them bore, O'er stony mountains cold and grey, Through halls of ireon and darkling door, And woods of nightshade morrowless. The Sundering Seas between them lay, And yet at last they met once more, And long ago they passed away In the forest singing sorrowless. Tłumaczenia Zielone liście, zieleń traw, Wysoki jasny szalej - A na polanie światło gwiazd Na tle cienistych alej. Tinuviel wiedzie tutaj tan (Ton fletni – słyszysz – bliski), A na jej włosach światło gwiazd I w sukni gwiezdne błyski. Beren tam przyszedł z mroźnych gór, Wędrował wciąż pod liśćmi- Aż ujrzał Rzeki Elfów brzeg I rzek: gdzież dalej iść mi? I spojrzał przez szaleju liść: Na płaszczu złoto słońca I fala włosów niby cień Za głową szła – tańcząca. Zmęczonym stopom jakiż lek! Wędrówek dość bez końca! Więc ruszył naprzód poprzez bór, Chwytając blask miesiąca. A ją przez elfów mroczny las Tańcząca stopa niesie- A on samotny tak jak wprzód W milczącym błądzi lesie. A czasem słyszy szelest stóp Wśród liści lip leciutki- A czasem jak z podziemnych grot Melodii cichej nutki. Szaleju liść już dawno zwiądł A z bukowego drzewa Czerwone liście lecą w krąg I zimny wiatr je zwiewa. Szukał jej wszędzie, szukał wciąż, Gdzie leżał liść pokotem, Gdy w mroźnym niebie księżyc lśnił I gwiazdy przy nim złote. W miesięcznym blasku lśnił jej płaszcz, Gdy na pagórku, w dali Tańczyła mając u swych stóp Srebrzystą mgłę z opali. Wróciła, gdy był zimy kres, By przyjście głosić wiosny, Swym śpiewem jak skowronka lot jak rzeki plusk radosny U stóp jej – patrz – rozkwita kwiat, Już Beren urzeczony Z nią tańczyć chciałby pośród traw I z kwiatów pleść korony. I znów uciekła – Beren w głos „Tinuviel – woła – miła”. Myślała, że to może elf, Więc główkę odwróciła. Ten głos snadź rzucił na nią czar- Stanęła urzeczona, I wtedy spełnił się jej los, Gdy padła mu w ramiona. A gdy w jej oczu spojrzał toń, Jak na niebieskim łanie, Oczarowany ujrzał gwiazd Srebrzyste migotanie. Tinuviel, najpiękniejsza wśród Odwiecznych elfów grona- Zarzuca nań swych włosów sieć I srebrne swe ramiona. I długą drogą los ich wiódł Przez grozę gór Północy, Żelaznych sal i czarnych wrót Przez puszcze wiecznej nocy Choć ich rozdzielił bezkres Mórz, Raz jeszcze się spotkali… I w las odeszli, dawno już, Ze śpiewem – i bez żalu. (Tłum. Włodzimierz Lewik) Interpretacje The Tolkien Ensemble - Song of Beren and Luthien (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eMfF5fjC-LY) Clamavi De Profundis - The Song of Beren and Lúthien (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=11_aneHVaz8) Kogo znacie, kto wykonuje tę pieśń do własnej muzyki? Zedytuj tę stronę i pomóż nam tworzyć filkową wiki! Kategoria:Teksty z książek